Radiante y calida
by Daniizele
Summary: No importa lo mucho que te esfuerces en querer encerrarte en tu propio mundo apartado de los demás, porque siempre encontrarás a alguien radiante que te iluminará y derretirá tu gélido corazón [TodorokixMidoriyaFem] [One-Shot]


_Creo que esto de escribir Fem ya me está gustando, es como si estuviera escribiendo yaoi con camuflaje, pero bueno, mientras les guste leer mis historias con personajes en modo Fem, yo seguiré escribiendo… Bueno en esta ocasión les traigo algo TodorokixMidoriyaFem, ya era turno de ellos, así que espero que les guste._

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia les pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sentado en su respectivo pupitre, en silencio y alejado de sus compañeros que formaban un ambiente ameno entre risas y pláticas, algo que no iba muy bien con la personalidad de Todoroki, ya que él no era del tipo de persona que se llevaba bien con todos, y no caminaba por ahí saludando y sonriendo a cada persona que se encontraba en el camino; al contrario, si alguien lo saludaba, él ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en corresponder el saludo, algo que terminaba por enfadar a las personas, por lo que comenzaban a formularse sus propias opiniones con respecto a la actitud de él. Comenzando a esparcir chismes malintencionados, haciéndolo ver como un chico despiadado que no tiene compasión por su prójimo, haciéndolo ganador de miradas de odio, incluso miradas de envidias, porque debían de admitir que a pesar de su personalidad tosca, él era un prodigio, un chico que poseía tremendo Quirk capaz de paralizar a los héroes profesionales.

Las personas podían decir los chismes más estúpidos, incluso podían adularlo con el fin de que los reconociera, pero aun así, a él no le interesaba la compañía de los demás, no importaba lo falso que pudiesen llegar a ser, él nunca los aceptaría como compañeros de lucha, mucho menos los trataría como amigos, además no necesitaba de la compañía de alguien que solo estorbaría en su entrenamiento a convertirse en héroe, porque hablando claro, ninguno de sus compañeros de clases valía la pena como para llamar su atención; aunque había un chico que era diferente, pero no dejaba de ser un idiota al que le gustaba hacer escándalos.

Pero había algo que Todoroki no entendía, era respecto a la amabilidad de Midoriya Izuku; su compañera de clases, quien se mostraba amable y siempre lo saludaba con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, algo que lo dejaba muy confundido. Aun cuando era tosco incluso con las chicas, con las cuales no tenía delicadeza ya que siempre las trataba fríamente, haciendo que lo catalogaran como alguien frívolo y poco tierno. Pero en cambio ella seguía saludándolo en la mañana y despidiéndolo cuando las clases terminaban. No sabía si lo hacía hipócritamente o si en verdad solo lo hacía por ser amable con él, y como no sabía la respuesta, siempre la ignoraba; total, ella ya tenía su grupo de amigos con los que se llevaba muy bien, por lo que no necesitaba comportarse amigable con él, o ¿acaso sentía lastima al verlo solo y por eso quería ser su amiga?, pues si ese era el motivo, perdía su tiempo.

Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, y salió del salón de clases con destino a la cafetería, era la hora de receso, así que iría a comer algo, pero sus deseos fueron interrumpidos por una joven de cabello verde que se había interpuesto en su camino.

—To-Todoroki-kun—habló nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres?—este preguntó con mucha frialdad.

—Almuerza con nosotros—la joven señaló a sus amigos, quienes solo observaban el intento de convencer a Todoroki a que compartiera un grato momento junto a ellos.

—No me interesa juntarme con ustedes—dijo para luego marcharse.

— ¡Espera!—salió corriendo detrás de él. No iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Haría que su compañero conociera el significado de la amistad, y le haría entender que estar solo no era la mejor opción.

 **…**

—Midoriya, esto que haces se llama acoso—el de cabello bicolor se encontraba almorzando en la cafetería como siempre lo hacía, pero en esta ocasión estaba acompañado por Midoriya.

— ¡¿Eh?!—exclamó nerviosa— ¡Te equivocas!—intentó aclarar el malentendido que se había formado—yo solo… quiero que… tu—no pudo seguir debido a la mirada del joven, por lo que se sintió avergonzada y bajó su rostro.

Todoroki suspiró al ver a la joven, al parecer, sus días de tranquilidad serian perturbados por una joven de personalidad extraña. Porque siendo sincero, había momentos en que Midoriya asustaba con su actitud; cuando se encontraba en alguna situación peligrosa, temblaba de miedo, en otras se emocionaba demasiado que hasta sus ojos brillaban; aunque eso solo ocurría cuando All Might estaba envuelto en alguna escena, pero lo que más asustaba, era cuando tenía sus repentinos ataques de querer susurrar todo tipo de teorías o cuando recolectaba información útil para su entrenamiento; eso sí que asustaba. Pero eso solo demostraba el esfuerzo que hacía para poder llegar a ser una gran heroína, algo que llamó la atención de Todoroki, llegando a reconocerla; pero era obvio que nunca se lo diría.

—Lo…siento—susurró Midoriya.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—Todoroki no entendía por qué se disculpaba.

—Debo ser una molestia para ti—dijo aun con la mirada en el suelo.

—No realmente—sus palabras la sorprendieron, tanto que levantó la mirada de golpe. Todoroki se percató de su comentario, por lo que ladeo indiferentemente su mirada, queriendo darle la menor importancia, pero muy en el fondo se había avergonzado.

Por otro lado, para Midoriya, ese comentario la llenó de mucha felicidad, y le dio un rayito de esperanza para poder volverse cercana a él. Aunque no sabía el motivo por el cual deseaba tanto ser su amiga. Lo único que sabía, era que su compañero era una persona extraordinaria, con un talento nato que llamaba la atención de los demás, pero que a pesar de todo eso, él estaba solo. Lo sabía muy bien, ya que todo el tiempo lo observaba y de alguna forma terminó admirándolo, tomándolo como ejemplo para seguir esforzándose para alcanzar su sueño.

 **…**

Las clases habían terminado, por lo que era la hora de regresar a casa, por lo que todos los alumnos se apresuraban en guardar sus cosas y salir corriendo del salón, pues entre ellos habían hecho una competencia del que se quedara de último, seria castigado con algún reto. Mientras que las chicas salían en orden despidiéndose entre sí; una de las cosas que solo se podía hacer con los amigos, algo que tal vez Todoroki nunca haría. Pero trataba de no darle mucha importancia, después de todo, había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, y no podía perder el tiempo en algo como los "Amigos"

Así que, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó sus pertenecías y emprendió su camino, sin decir _"Hasta mañana"_

Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos, alguien lo alcanzó.

— ¡Todoroki-kun!—exclamaron desde su espalda. Y al ser llamado, giró en sus talones, encontrándose con una muy agitada peliverde.

— ¿Midoriya?

La joven logró calmar su respiración y así poder articular algunas palabras. Caminó un poco hacia Todoroki que aún estaba sorprendido.

—Hasta mañana—la peliverde sonrió tan radiante, que hizo que algo en el fondo de Todoroki se removiera.

El de cabello bicolor, no sabía que responder, nunca había respondido los saludos de sus compañeros, mucho menos se había despedido de ello, por lo que Midoriya lo había agarrado con la guardia baja. De los nervios que comenzaron a apoderarse de él, por lo que tuvo que ladear su mirada, mientras que su mente le decía que le respondiera algo a la joven que aún le sonreía tiernamente.

—Ha…Hasta mañana—dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nunca imaginó que despedirse de alguien era tan vergonzoso, ¿o solo sentía avergonzado por estar con Midoriya?, para estar seguro que era eso, la miró de reojo, y sintió como su corazón daba palpitaciones un poco más aceleradas de lo normal.

Llegó a la conclusión de que a su vida fría y solitaria, había entrado una persona radiante y cálida, que no tenía intenciones de salir tan fácilmente. Así que tenía que aceptarlo, posiblemente esa persona le enseñe cosas maravillosas que se está perdiendo.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustó? Si es así, háganmelo saber, y así poder seguir escribiendo más para este fandom.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, en donde estaré compartiendo información de mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
